marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bar with No Name
Another one is located in New York, New York. Stilt-Man's funeral was held here where Spider-Man and Puma got Prowler out of before the Punisher bombed the building. A person called the Bookie later used the Bar With No Name to show the fight between Spider-Man and "Basher" on YouTube. Spider-Man arrived looking for the Bookie only to end up in a fight with the villains there. The bartender Deke broke up the fight stating that the Bar With No Name is a sanctuary for those fleeing from the law. The New York bar was later brought down through a joint operation by Spider-Man and Daredevil. Though some of the patrons escaped during the battle, the NYPD led by Captain Watanabe arrived and arrested Deke on the grounds that he did not have a license to legally serve liquor, which also enabled them to shut the bar down. The Bar eventually reopened and was visited by Electro. When most of the patrons like those who worked for Hobgoblin started mocking Electro, Deke broke up the discussion before they made things worse. The location moved around the city from time to time, with each current address being passed around by word of mouth. Answer later held a trivia night at the Bar with No Name. It ultimately lead to its destruction. After the Bar was destroyed again, Manhattan's ridiculous real estate prices made it impossible to get a new place. A beer tent in the Queens Night Market was set up, becoming the "Pop-Up with No Name", which Taskmaster noted to be a very big step down. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Deke - Bartender Known patrons The following villains have been patrons of the Bar with No Name in it's different appearances: * 8-Ball II * Absorbing Man * Answer (Aaron Nicholson) * Armadillo * Blindside * Boomerang * Brothers Grimm * Cat Burglar * Chameleon * Cheetah * Coachwhip * Commander Kraken * Condor * Cyclone (André Gerard) * Cyclone (Pierre Fresson) * Discus * Doctor Nemesis (Michael Stockton) * A Doombot * Dragon Man * Eel * Enforcers ** Fancy Dan ** Montana ** Ox (Ronald Bloch) * Firebrand (Gary Gilbert) * Foolkiller * Gibbon (Martin Blank) * Grappler * Grizzly * Hellrazor * Hijacker * Hobgoblin's Franchises ** 8-Ball ** Answer ** Beetle ** Gibbon ** Hitman ** Hydro-Man ** Killer Shrike ** Melter ** Ringer ** Squid ** Tiger Shark ** Unicorn * Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * Jaguar * Kangaroo (Brian Hibbs) * Killer Shrike (Simon Maddicks) * Letha * Living Brain II * Man-Bull * Mind-Wave * Mirage (Desmond Charne) * Poundcakes * Powderkeg * Princess Python * Prowler * Puff Adder * Ramrod * Rapier * Rattler * Rhino * Ringer (Anthony Davis) * Ringer (Keith Kraft) * Rock Python * Scorcher * Scorpia * Screwball * Shellshock * Shocker * Spot * Squid (Donald Callahan) * Stiletto * Thunderball * Trapster (Peter Petruski) * Trapstr * Turner D. Century * Vamp * White Rabbit * Will O' The Wisp * Xandu | Notes = * The most widely trafficked Bar With No Name is located in New York City. The Ohio location is best known for the killings carried out by the Scourge of the Underworld. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Bars